(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to firearms and, more particularly, to a lock-action, muzzle loader firearm.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Modern breech-loading firearms, such as rifles, include a barrel having an axial bore, a stock to support the barrel, and a receiver at the breech end of the barrel. The receiver is comprised of a housing which includes a chamber for insertion of a cartridge into the breech of the barrel, a means for firmly securing the cartridge in the breech of the barrel in a sealed and locked position, a firing pin to discharge the cartridge primer, a trigger to move the firing pin into engagement with the cartridge primer, and an ejector to remove the cartridge after firing.
Muzzle-loading rifles and other muzzle-loading firearms are also comprised of a barrel with an axial bore and a supporting stock. However, a muzzle-loading rifle is loaded by inserting a charge of powder, wadding and shot through the muzzle end of the barrel and tamping the charge securely into the breech end of the barrel. The powder is then ignited, e.g., by striking a percussion cap, which sends a flame, normally through a small opening or flame bore, into the breech of the barrel.
Muzzle-loading rifles have several disadvantages in comparison with breech-loading cartridge rifles. They are more difficult and time consuming to load, and require greater skill to use. Malfunctions are more common due to the relatively more complex firing mechanisms required to ignite the powder. Moreover, existing muzzle-loading rifles are only capable of firing black powder, since the mechanisms will not withstand the pressure created by discharge of the more modern smokeless powder. Also, when a conventional muzzle-loader is fired, a cloud of sight obscuring, black smoke is emitted. Finally, since there is a significant lag time after the trigger of a muzzle-loading rifle is pulled until the weapon fires, it is extremely difficult to hit a moving target.
Despite these disadvantages, many hunters and firearms enthusiasts prefer to use muzzle-loading firearms, at least on some occasions, due to the nostalgia and the sport which the muzzle-loaders afford. In addition, many states allow a longer hunting season and special hunting areas for muzzle-loading firearms, due to the greater challenge provided and, consequently, the much smaller number of animals taken. Many users would prefer to have the advantages and enjoyment of a muzzle-loading weapon, however, without the attendant disadvantages.
Various designs have been proposed for the construction of improved muzzle-loading rifles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,499 to Knight discloses a muzzle loading rifle that uses a "nut cracker" type of action to fire a conventional percussion cap. This design is said to eliminate or reduce the danger of flash-back which may occur in a muzzle loader. The Knight construction does not allow the use of a modern primer, however, nor the use of smokeless powders since chambers pressures would be too high for the conventional percussion cap and conventional muzzle-loading construction to withstand.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,464 to Anderson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,874 to Vaughan disclose mechanisms for replacing the flash hole structure in breech or muzzle loading firearms to allow firing with modern metallic cartridge primers. Both inventions use a cap covering to hold the primer in place until firing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,227,330 and 4,232,468 to Chapin disclose a conversion plug that can be configured to be removably inserted into the breech of a breech loading firearm to convert the firearm into a muzzle loading type. The conversion plug includes a primer cap receiving chamber which communicates with the bore of the rifle through a flash hole. When used, a firing pin strikes the primer to ignite the powder in the barrel bore. The conversion plug remains in the bore, while the spent primer cap is replaced.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,222,191 to Lee et al; 4,437,249 to Brown et al; and 5,010,677 to Carron all disclose variations of the Chapin type of conversion plug for converting a shotgun or rifle into a muzzle loader.
None of these designs, however, provide the simplicity and reliability of the modern breech lock firearm, and none enable the user to load the rifle with modern smokeless powder. For example, no provision is made for ready removal and replacement of the percussion cap or primer cap. Also, the prior art does not disclose any way to convert a modern breech lock, cartridge rifle into a rifle that can be used as a muzzle-loading rifle with both black and smokeless powder.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved muzzle-loading rifle which can be easily primed for firing, and the primer cap readily removed after firing while, at the same time, utilizing the existing locking and firing mechanisms of modern breech loading firearms. Such a firearm would be able to fire both black powder and smokeless powder which generates substantially higher chamber pressures. Furthermore, such a fire arm would provide a means for converting a conventional, modern breech loading, cartridge firearm to a muzzle-loading firearm, while retaining the advantages of the breech loading firearm.